Popsicle
by XXThunderStormXX
Summary: A hot afternoon, Raven and a popsicle. Just a dirty little fic I got into my head and decided to post. Rated for obvious innuendo. Don't read if you don't like


**This fic is obviously rated for a very dirty innuendo lol, I hope you enjoy.**

It was a hot summer's after noon around mid July, and somewhere around 2 or 3 o clock in the afternoon. The Titan's tower was scorching hot.

Unfortunately, the air conditioner had broken, Cyborg was doing his best to fix it, but so far he didn't have much luck. That was the last thing on

Beast boy's mind at the moment though. The green changeling was sitting on the couch in the main room, sweat pouring down his face while he

squirmed anxiously. However this was not because of the heat, no, it was because the mysterious yet beautiful Titan known as Raven (his

girlfriend of 3 months now) was teasing him. How you ask? Well it was obviously a hot day and to cool herself off (but mostly likely just to drive

her green boyfriend up a wall) Raven had gotten herself a Popsicle from the freezer and had been sucking on it intently on the couch right next to

Beast boy. Now some may think that she wasn't doing this on purpose, and this was just a coincidence. But the way she looked at him with lust

glistening in her eyes, the way she licked and sucked on it furiously while making soft sexy moans with a small naughty smile, told the changeling

otherwise. On top of that, both Beast boy and Raven weren't dressed in much more than a tank top and some undergarments do to the intense

heat, and Raven's half naked body only added to the sexual frustration that the green titan was going through. Beast boy squirmed again

nervously. _"Oh god why did it have to be a GREEN Popsicle?"_ he thought starting to sweat even more. He knew Raven had chosen that specific color

just to drive him even crazier. As Raven continued to suck, a drop of the green juices fell from the stick and into her tank top, right in between her

breasts. She flashed Beast boy a mischievous look, trying to make sure he was paying attention, which he obviously was; his eyes were

practically glued to the pale beauty. "Ooopps I can be so messy sometimes." Raven said, her voice which was so low it was almost a whisper and

filled with nothing but lust as she flashed Beast boy another naughty grin. Raven then stuck one of her fingers into her tank top to scoop up the

drop that had fallen in there. As she did this her finger incidentally scraped up against her right breast, making it sway gently which caused Beast

boy to squirm even more. This made Raven give off a pleased grin. Once the green sticky drop was onto her finger, she put her finger into her

mouth and sucked it off slowly. " Mmmm delicicioussss." Raven said stretching the word out sexily. Beast boy grabbed one of the couch cushions

and placed it over his lap; he couldn't possibly let Raven know what she was doing to him. The green sticky substance was all around her mouth

now, and she pulled the Popsicle out of her mouth as she stuck out her tongue and traced around her lips, trying to get all of it off. Beast boy

had to stay strong she couldn't just get him with a bit off sexual innuendo. He had the urge to just grab her, pin her down on the couch, and

start fucking her until she screamed his name in utter ecstasy. But no, he couldn't let her win, that's exactly what she wanted him to do. Why

else would she be putting on a display like this? Beast boy shut his mouth tight, trying to suppress a moan that was anxious to exit his mouth.

Raven eventually finished her treat however; she licked at her lips and around her mouth once more. After that, she placed the stick in her mouth

and sucked the juices off that as well. "That was sooooooo good." She said closing her eyes and smiling seductively. Raven was actually a little

shocked, she hadn't expected Beast boy to hold out through the whole thing. "_Oh well."_ She thought. _"I'll get him next time." _She thought,

another naughty smile coming over her face. As soon as she got up to throw the popsicle stick away however, Beast boy got up off the couch

and pulled the pillow away from his lap, the huge bulge he had been hiding underneath was now uncovered. He snuck up behind Raven and

wrapped his arms around her waste, making her squeal with shock and delight. "Thought you were being sexy didn't you?" Beast boy asked in a

very low seductive purr. Raven then felt his erection dig into the back of her thigh and her eyes closed as she let out a long throaty lust filled

moan. "Ohhhhhhh Beast boyyyyy." She said moaning even louder. He loved it when she said his name like that. Beast boy then placed his lips on

her neck and placed long burning kisses up and down it, he even gently sucked which made Raven feel like she was in heaven. "Hey raven I have

another Popsicle for you." He said whispering quietly into her ear making her shiver in delight. "Oh really?" Raven whispered back, a huge smile

now coming over her face. "Of course, and this one's green as well, the only difference is, if you suck on it long enough, it explodes in your mouth

with marshmallowy goodness." He said in a low whisper while wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. Raven licked her lips. "Mmmmm I can't wait to taste it." She said tilting her head back

and resting it on Beast boy's chest. "Good." Beast boy replied. The two of them walked to Beast boy's room and the whole time Beast boy was

carrying her in his arms bridal style, as raven closed her eyes and sighed dreamily. Once they got to his room, they shut and locked his door as

the two of them smiled naughtily at each other. Especially Raven, she couldn't wait to enjoy her second Popsicle of the day.


End file.
